The invention relates to a connecting element for releasably connecting a first component to a second component in a vibration damping fashion.
Releasable connecting elements for connecting components are broadly utilized in many technical fields. For example, they are used in the construction of automobiles and aircraft for connecting parts of the inside lining to external support structures of the car body or the fuselage cell, respectively
DE 200 16 889 U1 discloses a plate unit for detachable spring clips that is adjustable in two directions in space and serves for mounting wall lining elements or the like. The connecting elements known from DE 200 16 889 U1 respectively comprise a spring element, in which either an elongated hole or a cylindrical bore is arranged. The elongated hole makes it possible to compensate tolerances between the components to be connected, whereas the cylindrical bore does not allow a tolerance compensation.
However, the manufacture of the known connecting elements is complicated because two different punching tools need to be provided and employed for producing an elongated hole or a cylindrical bore in the metallic spring element. In addition, the warehousing expenditure is increased because two variations of the complete and functional connecting element need to be available for connecting tasks with or without tolerance compensation.